The Hazard
by Cor-man
Summary: My first story


THE HAZARD

CHAPTER 1

DAY 0

10:43PM

FULL MOON CAFÉ , RACCOON CITY

Raccoon city. A small, quite place. It was September and the air was crisp and cool. The only busy place in town was the FULL MOON CAFÉ. Most of the local bars and places were closed. Jack sat at one of the booths reading the local paper. Nothing new was happening. All Jack was worried about was the sports page.

"Hello Jack." said the young waitress. She was tall and had blonde hair. She had been one of Jacks friends since the café was opened. "What can I get you?"

"Umm well I think I will get the usual." Jack said smiling brightly at Kate.

"Okay."

The television was on the local news channel.

"Hello Raccoon city, this is Fox Don on your local news channel 12. Today a freak accident on the local highway just south of Raccoon city. It is said there were about 13 people killed and 4 wounded."

"Wow looks pretty bad." Jack said while holding his glass.

DAY 0

11:07PM

SOUTH HIGHWAY, 4MILES OUTSIDE RACCOON CITY.

The wreak was terrible. The truck was flipped on its side and the liquids were spilled all over the road. Police had taken control over the road and were trying to think how the accident was started. The toxins on the ground were stained into the ground and would be there till the cleaners came in.

Raccoon city lay to north. It was dark do to the fact that there were no one around in the city at this time. Only bars and cafés were open at this time. The city always seemed quite even though there were people out and about partying with there friends.

Officer Drake was one of the police men at the wreak. He had been to many strange cases in his life time none of them a wreak carrying hazardous materials though.

"Hmmmmm… I cant believe that there was a truck carrying hazards into the city, I mean could you imagine what would have happened to the people in the city."

Drakes voice was muffled from the mask he wore over his mouth and nose.

"I have never seen chemical like this before. Johnson can you call Umbrellas team down here so they can clean this up."

"Yes sir."

Drake walked over to the edge of the chemical mixture on the black asphalt. He kneeled down to take a closer look at. "_The chemical is evaporating that means its airborne!"_

"Johnson we need umbrella here now!"

"Drake they just arrived."

"Finally."

The large truck pulled up next to the wreak. Immediately the got out and started scanning the material. One of the people from the Umbrella team walked over to Officer Drake.

"Hello Drake." Said the Umbrella team officers. He wore a large Black biohazard suite which could keep airborne toxins from reaching a cut or the body. "I need to ask you a few questions."

"How do you know my name?"

"That is not important. Do you have any open cuts on your body?"

"What… no can you please answer my quest.."

"Is there anyone in your team who have open wounds? Or any of the survivors?"

Drake was getting upset with all the questions. He wanted to know how they knew his name. Umbrella had been on of the richest companies in the world. They did a lot of medical and biological research. They were one of the largest producers of almost any item you would find at your home.

"Drake!"

Drake looked away from the Umbrella officer towards Johnson. Johnson was looking down at one of the officers on the ground. The officer was shaking violently and was moaning with pain.

The Umbrella members immediately ran over to the officer. Johnson was pushed out of the way and was now on the ground watching the officer in horror. The officer stopped moving.

"What just happened?" Drake yelled. Drake looked at the Umbrella officer who was reaching under his coat.

"I'm sorry Drake but it seems we have an outbreak."

Drake looked at the gun in the officers hand.

"w.. wha… what are you doing?"

Drake was shot just below the heart. He fell to the ground and looked at the some of the officers who were attacking the umbrella men. The Umbrella team was being bitten and scratched up. Confusion was in the air and there was blood all over the ground. Drake turned his head to see one of the officers crawling towards him. His eyes were white and he was drooling like he had rabies. Drake felt the bite on his neck. He screamed in pain. _"Well this job was not so boring after all."_. Drakes vision went blurry then to blackness.

DAY 0

11:45PM

FULL MOON CAFÉ, RACCOON CITY

Jake got up from the booth and walked out side. Heading home to do some late night dishes he was looking at the stars thinking about his job interview he had tomorrow. He was finally going to be a S.T.A.R.S member. S.T.A.R.S was one of the elite groups of people in the city. They were more tactical that S.W.A.T and matched the superiority of a marine.

Jake arrived at his apartment and went into his room. His room was a mess he had left over pizza on the tables and cloths and newspapers all over the house.

_"Well I should probably clean up before tomorrow."_

While Jake was preparing for sleep 10 miles south from his room the Umbrella team were dead. And the officers were walking towards the Raccoon city. The Umbrella team started shaking suddenly and rose up from the ground. They to started moaning and started walking slowly towards the unsuspecting city. Things are going to be interesting.

Well I hope you enjoyed my first FanFiction. Sorry it was so short I hope I can add more to the chapters later.


End file.
